wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Pyrrhian Olympics!
(I thought it be nice to have a summer Olympics event!) Attention! This is the last day of the Pyrrhian Olympics. While we wish we could have had more members, it was nice to open up. Until next time, Pyrrhia. The Pyrrhian Olympics Come one, come all! Thousands upon thousands of years ago, ancient dragons fought and competed in epic competitions for glory! Now, this summer, we will revitalized the proud tradition, of the great Pyrrhian Olympics! Sporting events, competitions and battles in the arena can all be found here at this time of year. This year, the tribes have come together into factions, each teams against another. Dragons from all far and wide(Scavengers too) come to witness the greatest summer event on the continent! Fight for victory and glory, bring honor to your faction, and go down as one of the most valiant dragons in the land! Sing o' Muses, speak thy Fates, bellow thy monsters, herald thy heroes! With the lighting of the Golden Talon Torch, the Pyrrhian Olympics have begun! Ha-zah! Factions Tribes from all over have come to the games, with multiple tribes making up five major factions. Each faction has it's own banner, symbol, name, and motto. All competitors must join a faction to compete. You may choose the one you like best, but be warned, for once you chose, you cannot change to another team! Scorching Skies Flamewings, Skywings, and Aviwings all soar high in this fiery, fleeting faction. Hot tempered and ambitious dragons swarm to this faction like moths to a flame. The best racers and the most agile aerial athletes can be found on this team. The motto of Scorching Skies is: "Fight and Flight and Fire!" Their symbol is none other than the mighty Phoenix! Like their symbol, Scorching Skies members will bounce back, no matter what! Members: -Victory (NosferatutheDeathwing) Frosty Falls Icewing and Seawing ruled, this chilly faction is bone cold. If you can't compete, you'll be left behind. The best fighters, swimmers, and spear throwers can be found on this faction. You'll often find members of this faction showing off their skills on the snowy slopes or rushing streams. Not ideal for those who dislike the cold and wet. The motto of Frosty Falls is: "Flexible as water, hard as ice. These frosty dragons give best advice." Vain and prideful, their symbol is the Polar Bear. Hardy to survive the cold and exceptional swimmers, polar bears truly represent the the Frosty Falls faction! Members: Crystal Canopy Leafwings and Geodewings reign supreme in this faction. Both flora and feldspar dragons co-exist peaceful, as they compete in games. A force to be reckoned with, Crystal Canopy is the team with the best acrobats and divers. Graceful and swift, dragons in this faction are friendly as they are fast. But they won't like feelings get in the way of their goals. Crafty and quick on their feet, they can always solve a dilemma and succeed! The motto of Crystal Canopy is: "Seeds of destiny can be sown and forged." The symbol for this faction is the Venus Flytrap. Like the flytrap, members of this team are fast to react and pro-act. Members: Shining Sod Mudwings, Sandwings, and Rainwings gather in this group. Grounded, calm, and focused, even in the worst of situations. They always find the positive, even when all hope seems lost. They know how to stand their ground, and won't easily back out of fights. Confident yet humble, noble yet cognitive, they are devoted to teammates, and are in it to win it! The best jumpers and pole-vaulters are found here. The motto of Shining Sod is: "Accentuate the positive, eliminate the negative." Their symbol is not an animal or entity, but instead the mighty sun itself. Like the sun over a mountain, still they rise. Members: Tome of Lightning Swiftwings, Nightwings, Deathwings, and Swiftwings make up this, largest and and most electric of the factions. Mischievous, cunning, and lightning fast in thought, the best puzzle solvers and scholars are in this faction. Always able to get what they desire, able to use stealth and surprise, and complete at home in their element, these dragons are the most notorious of the factions. Always coming up with new ideas, it's hard to tell what their next move will be. The motto of Tome of Lightning is: "Be the spark, in the dark." Their symbol is the owl, and like it they are focused and sharp-eyed. Members: Grand Gorge Driftwing occupied, this epic faction is home to the best of the best! Legendary heroes are born from this group, and every year, they are the champions of the Olympics(that might change this year though). The first to arrive for the games, always hear to herald the others. They love to show off their grandeur and valiance. Omnipotent, they teach and display a variety off skills. Full of the utmost confidence and charisma, these egotistic dragons go for nothing but the gold. Grand Gorge's motto is: "Don't be epic, be legendary! Don't be a relic, be a monument!" Their symbol is a tribeless dragon, that stands tall and flies high over all others. Members: Games Games for the Olympics include: Pole-Vaulting Hurls Diving Aerial Acrobatics Navigating Mazes Spear Throwing Rock Lifting Arrow Shooting Battles Battles are sparring matches between two dragons of different teams. They are fought in the arena. Category:Content (NosferatutheDeathwing) Category:Groups